


Haven't Met You Yet

by pixie_tail



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_tail/pseuds/pixie_tail
Summary: Unplanned pregnancies can come as a surprise. Especially when you've never had sex.A series of one shots following Raven and Garfield as they juggle the highs and lows of parenthood. Inspired by the tv show "Jane The Virgin".





	1. What a Beautiful Wedding // Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride.

What a Beautiful Wedding // Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride.

"What is that smell?"

Raven sighed into her herbal tea. It seemed this morning would pass the same way as the past thirteen mornings had; with her teammates arguing. In the six years that had passed since the Titans had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil much had changed.

As well as growing physically, Raven had matured emotionally. She opened up more, spent less time locked away in her room. With Trigon's hold over her broken, for the first time in her life Raven could begin to get a hold on her powers. It took a few years, but finally the empath could express her emotions without blowing up components of the Tower. On the outside, her demon physiology had made itself known in the downright sinful curves of her body, hidden beneath her modest cloak. She wasn't much taller, but she was a woman now, undeniably.

Cyborg too had grown, in his own way. Although 90% of his body was machine, the human parts of him aged, his face in particular, hardening into that of a man, complete with a short beard. Of course, that hadn't lasted very long once Bumblebee had seen it. The Titans East leader had refused to go anywhere near her boyfriend with "that monstrosity" on his face, and he had promptly shaved it off.

Starfire and Robin had grown ever closer, cementing their position as the "it" couple of young superheroes. The alien princess had blossomed, growing from a skinny, sometimes awkwardly long-limbed teenager into a beautiful and graceful young adult, with a body that made most men (and women, for that matter) lose control of their senses. Raven had always been secretly jealous of the attentions her sister received, the effortless way she could command a room. Although she supposed the regal attitude and diplomatic skills came with the whole, "crown princess and heir to the throne of an alien planet" thing.

However, despite the attention Koriand'r received from her admirers, she only had eyes for one; Robin. Although their leader had long since abandoned the moniker, along with his traffic light inspired get-up and overuse of hair gel (Thank Azar – his uncharacteristic habit of leaving the sticky goop smeared over the bathroom sink taps drove Raven insane). The Boy Wonder had grown tall and broad shouldered, filling out the lines of his new dark blue suit, with a new name to match; Nightwing. He had caught the attention of the public as a tall, dark and mysterious bachelor, however Starfire had quickly put any rumours of availability to rest with her very public displays of affection.

As the youngest of the Titans, it had been a few years before Beast Boy had gone through his own metamorphosis. His shapeshifting DNA had caused some concern that his "default" form would never change, and he would remain a skinny fourteen year old kid forever. However, a few years passed and the boy suddenly sprouted up, growing almost two feet within the space of a week one March. Within a year Garfield had grown into his long limbs, and began piling on muscle weight. Just like most of his clothes "Beast Boy" now suddenly didn't fit, and Garfield re-emerged as Changeling. He was welcomed by a wave of new fangirls, who turned up at crime scenes and battles, chattering away, asking for autographs and generally making a nuisance of themselves, in Raven's opinion. Changeling had welcomed the attention, occasionally flirting back, but never dating. He would never admit it, but Raven knew it was Terra's fault. She had broken his heart, and Garfield had never been the same since.

"For the millionth time Cy, tofu eggs do not smell that bad!"

Yes, things had changed; but some things remained exactly the same.

"The hell they don't! They stink of lies and falsities!"

"I don't even think that's a word! Rae, is that even a word?"

"Don't bring Raven into this, she agrees with me. And it so is a word!"

"Then how come I've never heard of it?"

"Maybe if you opened a book once in your life you would've!"

Raven quietly placed her forehead on the kitchen table, hoping the cool marble would stave off the headache she was sure wasn't far away. Thank Azar this was the last morning she would have to put up with this ceaseless bickering alone. Today Starfire and Nightwing would be returning from their honeymoon.

Sipping her tea, Raven idly watched the daily fight playing out. Her thoughts however, were a million miles away, thinking back to the wedding.

The problem with superhero identities was that the government was unlikely to hand out marriage licenses under made up names. Nightwing had made the decision to trust his team with his true identity, announcing at the same time that he had proposed to Koriand'r the previous night (Raven already knew, had known the second the two had returned from dinner, as Kori had flown straight into Raven's room, screaming and brandishing a ring the size of her fist). Within a few weeks the team had found themselves dressed in their finest, waltzing around the Wayne mansion for the wedding of Dick Grayson and Kori Anders.

The wedding was a private affair, inner circle only. Kori had looked radiant in her Swarovski crystal gown, a holo-ring disguising her orange skin, but not quite covering her natural glow. Raven, Changeling and Cyborg had also been wearing holo-rings, just in case the paparazzi managed to get through the impenetrable security. When Batman is involved, no precaution is ever enough.

Cyborg, as Victor Stone, had walked Kori down the aisle. "I know I'm not your K'norfka, but if you'll allow me, I'd be honoured to give you away." Raven had surreptitiously wiped away a tear as Kori embraced the eldest Titan, taking his arm as the orchestra struck up the wedding march. The ceremony had been beautiful, the reception joyous. The whole day had been perfect, and Kori was noticeably struggling not to float from sheer happiness. Dick couldn't take his (shockingly blue, Raven was surprised to learn) eyes off his new bride, his father proudly standing by, and Alfred by his side as always.

But Raven couldn't get one particular moment off her mind. As the maid of honour, one of her duties had been to dance with the best man, Wally West, as was traditional. He had swept her around the ballroom floor, laughing and joking the whole time, poking fun at her disguise.

"Gotta say  _Rachel_ , you clean up pretty good." She had rolled her eyes at him, and he laughed, before ducking in to whisper conspiratorially in her ear. "The green bean can't take his eyes off of you."

Raven had pulled away abruptly, looking to where she had last seen Changeling. It took her a moment to remember he wasn't green, before she adjusted and looked instead for the tan skin and blonde hair his holo-ring projected. He was slouched against a podium, drink in hand, his (still green) eyes fixed on her. A shudder had run through Ravens body; he was looking at her with an expression she had never seen before. One of focus, of intent. Garfield caught her gaze and held it as he placed his drink on a passing waiter's tray. He straightened up to his full height, adjusted his suit, and crossed the floor, gaze never once wavering.

"Mind if I cut in?" Before Raven could answer yes or no, she found her hands in Garfield's, and suddenly Kid Flash was gone, whirling a grinning Jinxx around the floor.

This close, Raven couldn't deny how tall Garfield had gotten. He was no longer the skinny little kid, he hadn't been for some time. How it had taken Raven so long to notice, she would never know. But as he took her hand, wrapping his other around her waist, she could no longer deny it; Garfield was quite good looking. Oh Azar, who was she kidding? He was  _gorgeous_ , pointed ears et al.

They had danced for most of the night, although Victor and Dick had cut in occasionally for dances with their sister, and at one surprising moment, the Bat himself. Garfield had been a perfect gentleman, and they had spent the party talking and laughing. At the end of the evening during the last dance, Raven had been so sure he was going to kiss her, and that they would finally acknowledge this energy that had been building between them for years. He had leaned in, eyes locked with hers, and whispered "You look beautiful, Raven." Raven had found herself closing her eyes and parting her lips, ready to take the leap with him and share their first kiss.

Instead, he had pressed his forehead to hers, quietly bid her goodnight, and walked away to his guest room.

And Raven hadn't been able to get the Azar-damned man off her mind ever since. Watching him idly as he argued with Cyborg, she wondered how could he act as if nothing happened that night, as if things hadn't changed between them? How could he stand to spend every day these past two weeks going through the same routine as if nothing was amiss, when Raven couldn't settle, couldn't focus on anything except forest green eyes, a fanged smirk and messy hair that she would love to run her hands through, to pull at while he-

Quickly pulling her hood up to hide her blush, Raven shook the thoughts from her head. All she could think about lately was the possibility of her and Garfield, and more specifically, sex with Garfield. After all, Raven was a perfectly normal twenty two year old woman with needs and fantasies. Despite a brief fling with Aqualad when she was eighteen (Azar, what a disaster that had been), Raven had remained virgo intacto. Every time she and Garth had gotten close, she had chickened out, or there had been a world-saving emergency to interrupt them, until Garth had gotten frustrated and broken up with her, blaming Raven's mixed signals. She was sure he was happier with the Atlantian girl he'd been seeing, anyway.

Sipping at her now cool tea and gazing at the horizon Raven realised she should probably book an appointment with her OB/GYN. She may be a virgin, but pap smears were still important. Although she wasn't sure whether her demon physiology would allow her to develop cancer, it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Shut up, Cy!"

"You shut up!"

"No, seriously, be quiet!" Changeling's ears twitched, and he cocked his head, listening.

"What is it?" Raven asks, and he grins.

"They're home."

Over the horizon, a jet appeared.


	2. The Immaculate Conception

The Immaculate Conception

“I’ve tried to warm this up, but it might still feel quite uncomfortable,” announced the junior doctor between Raven’s legs. She simply nodded, laying her head back against the chair and thinking warm thoughts. She flinched at the sensation of the speculum being inserted, before forcing herself to relax, and focus on something else. The doctor, Millar she had said her name was, was calm, working with an almost clinical detachment, which Raven massively appreciated. She must have been briefed on Raven’s powers.

The clinic had come highly recommended from Starfire; Helena Hernandez had previously worked at S.T.A.R Labs, researching the meta-gene before she had left to become an OB/GYN for females with meta-human or extra-terrestrial DNA. To say it was a niche market was an understatement, but Raven was grateful Dr Hernandez had seen the need. Today, the clinic catered to all manner of meta-human or extra-terrestrial non-emergent medical needs, male or female.

“The doctor has been most helpful,” Starfire had smiled, suddenly shy as she leaned in to whisper to her teammate. “She has dedicated a team of researchers to determine whether its is possible for Dick and I to procreate.”

Raven inhaled sharply, choking on her tea. She spluttered helplessly, struggling to swallow as she waved off Koriandr’s concerned noises.

“No, I’m okay. Hold on a minute, for you and Dick to what?” The Tameranian giggled at Raven’s outburst, and reached over to her bedside drawer to fish out a handful of pamphlets.

The two were seated on the floor of Starfire and Dick’s master bedroom, sharing a pot of chamomile tea. It was almost two weeks after Starfire’s return, and the women were having their mandatory monthly sleepover. Usually, they would drink wine, eat junk food and watch bad movies, but Starfire had requested they skip the alcohol tonight. Now Raven knew why.

“You’re trying for a baby? Kori, that’s…” Raven trailed off.

“Completely insane?”

“I mean, a little?” Raven winced internally at her own words, but the hope rolling off her teammate was pure, and she couldn’t help but be swept away by it.

“We know that our jobs would make parenting difficult, and that now is perhaps not the best of times, but we would at least like to know if natural conception is an option. Our physiologies are so different, we do not even know if it is possible for us.” Starfire spread out the pamphlets before her, smiling softly. “But we would like to try.”

All of a sudden, Raven was overcome with a sense of longing so strong, it was all she could do not to burst into tears. From the corner of her eye she saw a lightbulb flicker suspiciously, and quickly reigned in her powers, repeating her mantra mentally.

Raven had known for some time that children were not an option for her. After all, speaking scientifically, she was a cross-breed: half human, and half demon. And as with most cross-breeds, she was more than likely barren. It had been shortly after her eighteenth birthday when Raven accepted she would never have a period, and that her lack of a menstrual cycle meant she would most likely never be a mother. From what the other female Titans had told her, she was lucky to miss out on the monthly torture.

Besides, she had told herself, her lineage posed too much of a risk. A grandchild of Trigon could potentially fall under his control, and become the portal Raven had failed to be. Even if it were possible, it wasn’t something she could risk.

And before, none of this had ever bothered Raven. Up until now, it seemed, when her friend was talking about starting a family, and fertility tests, and ovulation cycles, and although she should be ecstatic for her sister, it was all Raven could do not to burst into tears on the bedroom floor.

“Raven?” At the sound of her name, Raven realised she had been very obviously not listening. She felt the concern emanating from Starfire, and she flashed her a reassuring smile.

“Sorry, I zoned out there. I was planning a strategy to avoid changing any dirty diapers.” She joked.

Kori smiled, but Raven could tell she wasn’t convinced.

“You’ll be an amazing mother, Star. I’m so happy for you.”

Now, with her feet in the stirrups, and a junior doctor performing a pap smear on her, Raven could admit that she was envious. Starfire had got the guy, the dream wedding, and now she was starting the perfect family. And here she was, a single twenty-two-year-old virgin.

“Okay, and that’s us done.” The doctor pushed away from in between Raven’s legs and turned to consult her clipboard. Raven was grateful for her tact, and quickly covered herself up. “We should have your results in a week or two, feel free to call us if you have any concerns.” The doctor looked up from Ravens chart, checked her watch, and winced.

“I’ve got another appointment to get to, do you have any questions before I speed off?”

Raven shook her head.

“No, thank you.”

The doctor smiled, already heading out the door. “No problem, see you soon. Oh, and good luck!”

With that, she was gone, closing the door behind her. Raven frowned, confused. Good luck? With what, her pap smear results? _What an odd thing to say_. Putting it down to the doctor being busy thinking about her next patient, Raven conjured herself a portal, and returned to the tower.

* * *

The next morning, it became immediately clear that something was wrong. Raven had hardly opened her eyes before her instincts had her hurling herself out of bed, and legging it to the bathroom. She had barely pushed the toilet seat out of the way before she began emptying the contents of her stomach. A while later, Raven shakily rose to her feet, staggering to the sink to rinse her mouth. _Gross. Must have been something I ate last night,_ she thought, climbing into the shower to start her day.

Almost an hour later, and Raven still felt dizzy and queasy. She had stayed under the hot spray of the shower for far longer than usual, in the hopes that it would somehow aid her recovery. It hadn’t worked, and the empath still felt awful as she made her way to the kitchen. Ginger tea she knew was good for queasiness, and maybe some food would help her feel less unsteady on her feet. The kitchen was empty, although the half full pot of coffee meant Dick had been up for at least a couple of hours. Some may have thought it odd that Kori and Dick had remained in the tower as a married couple, and would have expected them to get their own place. As it happened, Raven happened to know that Dick had houses, villas, mansions and apartments all over the world, and she herself had half expected them to move into one of them. But they stayed in the tower. This was their home, and weird and dysfunctional as it was, this was their family.

Raven’s tea making method was muscle memory at this point, she was pretty sure she could do it backwards, in her sleep, with one arm. Filling the kettle, she let her mind wander. Changeling was currently on a mission somewhere in Europe with Kid Flash and probably Jinx, although she still hadn’t officially joined the team. Cyborg was working on a project with Titans East, and Kori was on patrol. Knowing Dick, he was either holed up in his office, pouring over reports, or in the gym, beating the crap out of some poor training bot. Raven had the tower (more or less) to herself.

Trying to focus on a book while she was dizzy felt like it wouldn’t be helpful, so after brewing her tea and toasting a bagel, Raven settled to watch some TV. After flicking through channel upon channel of mundane reality tv, telenovelas, and cartoons, she eventually found a nature documentary. It was following the life of a mother bear, and her two new-born cubs.

“ _Mother bears nurse their young for up to two and a half years, and are one of the fiercest mothers on the planet. She will stop at nothing to protect her cubs_.” The narrators calm voice was soothing, and Raven, slowly nibbling at her bagel, was beginning to feel better already. She conjured a blanket and settled into the plush sofa cushions, allowing herself to be swept away by the documentary.

That turned out to be a mistake.

At first, the documentary was light, happy. Mama bear was doing a great job raising her cubs. The camera positioned outside their den had captured some beautiful footage of the two babies playing, clambering over their mama and growling playfully at one another. Raven’s heart swelled with joy, fighting back tears as she watched on. Catching herself wiping at her face, Raven chastised her hormones. _Azar, I must be broodier than I thought,_ she mused, taking a sip of tea. _Maybe I should get a pet or something. A cat, or maybe a lizard._

However, as Raven watched on, the documentary took a sudden turn for the worse. One of the cubs wandered off while the mother was asleep, and was caught in a poachers trap. By the time his mother found him, it was too late.

_“The mother doesn’t understand. She sees the trap around her cub’s leg, and sees that his eyes are gone, plucked by scavenging crows. Her child is dead, but she cannot understand. Nevertheless, she is devastated.”_

Unaware of the tears pouring down her face, Raven stared, transfixed, as the mother bear made the most heart wrenching sound. It wasn’t quite a roar, but the sheer emotion in it bowled the empath over. _She’s crying_ , Raven realised, and this time she felt the fresh floods of tears. Confused, she raised her fingers to her wet face.

“Raven?”

Raven started, spilling her undrunk tea into her lap. It was cold, and she realised how long she must have been watching for. A tear-blurred orange figure came to stand in front of her, arms outstretched.

“Are you alright?” Starfire looked down at her, eyes full of concern. “Raven, you’re crying!”

“I’m okay. I just,” Raven gestured helplessly at the tv. “I was just watching a documentary.” Starfire frowned.

“But Raven, you never cry at the television.”

Raven sniffed, vanishing the cold tea from her clothes.

“I know. This, it,” Sniffling, she cast the blanket off her legs, raising herself to stand. “This just…” Raven trailed off, her dizziness coming back full scale. She swayed on her feet, and Starfire reached out to her. “It got to me…”

The last thing Raven was aware of was Starfire’s arms around her, and then…

Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a whole year to write this. Whoops.
> 
> With love,  
> Pixie xo


End file.
